


Blood sucking beauty.

by Raveniscool01



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Love, Forbidden Love, Murder Mystery, Seduction, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: An au where a rookie vampire slaying yohane is tasked with slaying a beautiful vampire seductress riko. Can she slay this bloodsucking hottie.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. The unseen killer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young vampire Slayer travels to a town to slay one of the creatures. Once she meets a certain girl however, things get complicated.

Our story starts on a long and desolant dirt road; on a foggy summers night. A nervous young girl is currently walking down it clutching tightly at her bag of trinkets. "Oh man, how did I get myself into this mess", she said to herself. She then thought back; on how she got into all this. She was back at her base where she was getting the details on a new mission from her leader kanan. Kanan was an expert vampire Slayer, that had already killed thousands. 

"Alright listen up!!", Kanan bellowed. "Yes mam", yoshiko replied standing in attention. "There's been reports of a vamp problem in a small village west of here". "Now I know your a bit new; but I think you can handle this one", kanan said giving her a hopeful smile. Yoshiko then looked up at her with an unsure face. "Are you sure about this...I really don't wanna get eaten", the girl whined. "Yoshiko, you've gotta have more confidence in yourself". "You've had the training...I know you can do this", kanan said walking up and patting yoshiko on her head. Yoshiko then thought to herself a moment before ultimately letting out a sigh. "I guess I've got no choice huh". "Heh,heh,heh, nope", the girl laughed. 

The scene then switches back to our nervous yoshiko; as she is finally getting close to the village. "I hope this vampire won't be that tough; maybe it'll just be a false alarm". "Yeah, that could happen... everything will be fine and I can go home", yoshiko smiled hopefully. As she arrived, the town was a bit old and dreary. All of the buildings made out of brick; and the streets were empty and Baron. The only thing that looked as if it were still open was a local pub that she came upon. As she entered the atmosphere of the place was sad and paranoid. The people were all sitting to themselves not saying anything to each other. 

She knew if she was gonna get to the bottom of this though, she was going to have do some recon. So she reluctantly went and sat next to a strange hooded man at the bar. "Ummm hey", she nervously spoke. "Not interested", the man quickly interrupted. "What are you talking about I was ju-". "I said not interested, besides...your a bit to young for me", he said getting up and walking away. At that moment yoshiko's face filled to the brim with blush. "Wait a minute, did he think I was...". "Ewwww gross...what a freaking pervert!", She yelled. Then a few seconds later; a pleasant looking bartender walked up to greet her. 

"Hey there, was their something you needed", he asked. "Uhhh yeah, you haven't seen any mysterious characters around here have you", she said leaning in a bit closer. "Hmmm, we do get a lot of those around here you know", he said beginning to wipe a glass. "I'll be a bit more specific then". "You seen any supernatural type stuff". The guy then stopped what he was doing and gave her a serious look. "Oh, so you've heard of our... problem around here ehh", he frowned. "That's right, I'll ask again; seen anything". 

The man then sighed and answered. "No one alive has seen the things face". "There's been no survivors at all". "Well is there anything at all you could tell me about it", yoshiko questioned. "hmmmm could, but I don't have too", he smiled. "Oh fine, here", she said throwing the guy a 20. "Thanks, all we really know is that it only targets women", he smiled. "Women huh, maybe it'll just come to me then", yoshiko joked. At this moment however; the doors to the small bar opened. And in walked a beautiful red headed woman that would take any breathing creatures breath away. 

She was wearing a long black dress with a dark purple veil draped over her head. She also had a pretty diamond necklace on and stockings going all the way up her arms. This girl had a very Serene and elegant look about her; and it was safe to say that she caught yoshiko's eye. Then before she could process what she was seeing; this gothly dressed cutie came and sat next to her. Still mezmerized, yoshiko then switched her gaze to the floor. Unfortunately though; this girl didn't sit by her just to order a drink. 

"I haven't seen you before; you new in town", she asked. Yoshiko felt like she lost her breath as soon as she heard the girls voice; making her unable to answer. "Oh come on, don't be shy...I won't bite", the strange girl giggled. So now even though she didn't really want to, yoshiko made eye contact with the girl and spoke back. "Yeah, I'm...just passing through", our hero answered nervously. "Hmmmm, you know I could tell; beautiful girls like you don't come around here often". This comment made yoshiko blush like crazy. But she could still tell that this girl was a bit on the strange side though. 

"Why don't you let me buy you a drink to calm you down a bit", the girl offered. "Uhhh, I don't drink alcohol", yoshiko smiled. "How about oj then", the girl laughed. "Sure...why not", she replied nervously. "Hey bartender, a bloody Mary for me and a tall glass of oj for my pretty new friend over here". "Yes ma'am, coming right up". "Oh, my names riko by the way", she said extending a hand. "Uhhh, yoshiko". 

Once their drinks arrived the two presumed to talk like they were old friends that hadn't met in a while. It wasn't really like yoshiko to talk to a stranger like this; but something about this girl just seemed to pull her in. A little later once the bar emptied out; yoshiko was feeling pretty tired. "(Yawn) it's getting pretty late; I better call it a night", she yawned. "Oh, do you need a place to stay...I could help with that", riko offered. "Thanks, but that won't be necessary; I got a room rented before I came into town. "Oh, well let me walk you there", riko smiled.

Yoshiko then thought for a moment. "Do I really want her knowing where I'm sleeping tonight; after all she could be the vampire for all I know". But then yoshiko saw how good that dress looked on her and reconsidered. "Come to think of it; I don't know my way around here sooooooo". "Yeah, I guess you could show me where the place is at", yoshiko said giving a dumb smile. "Heh, then I'll be happy to lead the way", riko said grabbing her by the hand. The two girls frolicked in the night as they headed to where yoshiko would be staying. 

Once they arrived the two stood outside of yoshiko's hotel room. "Well thanks for showing me the way". "No problem; I've had fun tonight", riko said in a cheerful tone. "Yeah so have I...I'm really glad we met", the usually nervous girl smiled. Riko then blushed a bit before spitting out an idea. "Hey, our night doesn't have to end here". "We could continue things... inside", riko suggested. Before she could reply however, yoshiko's phone began to ring. Once she looked down at the screen and saw that kanan was calling. The fun mood then lifted off of her and a serious one took over. "Ummm I'm sorry, but I have to go...this is important", she said quickly rushing into her room and closing the door on riko. 

"Ugh wait a second, can we at least meet back up again tomorrow night", riko cried. "Uhh, yeah same time same place?", yoshiko quickly suggested. "Alright sounds good, I'll be waiting", an elated riko said before taking her leave. Meanwhile, yoshiko had an important phone call that she had to take. "Ummm hello", she answered. "How's the mission going", kanan asked. "Well, not to good", yoshiko replied. "What do you mean". "The townspeople are a bit on the weird side; and they said that no one's lived to see the thing". "So you don't have anything on it", kanan said in an annoyed tone. "No ma'am, not exactly...b-but I do know that all of it's victims have been women", the girl answered. 

"Hmmm, thats not much". "Listen yoshiko, our organization has been around for over 300 years". "And we have a 99.98 percent kill rate on vamps; and I don't want that changing", kanan lectured. "So you need to get out there; and find that thing before it kills anybody else...got that", she said sternly. "Yes Ma'am, I'll get it done", yoshiko whined. "I would hope so; I'll call you by the same time tomorrow and by then, I hope you'll have at least found the thing". "Yes ma'am... I'll resume the search ASAP". "Alright...good luck and don't let us down", kanan said before hanging up. As she hung up with her boss, yoshiko fell to the floor. "Ugh, this sucks... I'll never be able to go home if I don't kill this freaking thing", she cried. 

Meanwhile out on the street riko was feeling pretty let down by her new friend. "That little brat; I really wanted her to invite me in", riko whined. At that moment though, a pretty girl who was a bit young to be out this late; crossed by her on the sidewalk. "Teh,heh, nevertheless...I guess I can still have some fun tonight", she giggled sprouting two razor sharp fangs.

The next day yoshiko decided to hit the town to do some more searching. She wanted to try and dig up something on the creature "anything". As she walked through, the town as usual seemed to be a bit...dead. To her surprise though, she passed by an alleyway that had a crowd of people gathered outside of it. It was taped off for some reason; and police were attempting to keep the nosy townsmen at Bay. "Stay back, stay back, nothing to see here", an officer yelled. Being that something like this was right up yoshiko's alley; she had to get closer to investigate. 

"Excuse me, excuse me", she said pushing herself to the front of the crowd. Once she made it, she walked up to the already annoyed officer. "Excuse me, but what's going on here", she asked curiously. "Don't worry about it, it's none of your business...now get back", he demanded. "Ugh, come on...it's just a question". "Get back or I'll arrest you!!", He yelled. She then stuck her tongue out at him before walking away. As she did, she saw the feet of what looked like a woman laying in the alleyway. "(Gasp), could this be the creatures doing", she said to herself. "What am I saying of course it is...I've gotta hurry up and get to the bottom of this quick", she said in a serious tone. 

That night she went back to the same bar from the previous night and thought about everything. "So whatever this thing is, it likes women...and it's pretty efficient to have not gotten caught yet", she thought to herself. She then sprawled out onto the bar and let out a loud sigh. "I wish this would be over with already!!!". "You wish what would be over with", a familiar voice said from behind her. She then turned to see the beautiful riko standing before her. "It's you!", She smiled. "Yeah, did you forget that we were going to meet here again tonight?". Yoshiko then thought for a moment and Drew blanks. "Uhhh, yeah...I...guess I did", she blushed. 

"Heh, that doesn't surprise me; your head always seems to be in the clouds", she giggled. "Well I'm sorry...how about I buy you a drink this time", yoshiko offered. "That would be wonderful", riko smiled. So the girls did the same as they did the night before. Sipping drinks and chattering on about life. Yoshiko couldn't say to much though; as her life as a vampire Slayer was supposed to be kept relatively secret. About an hour later the two weren't really saying much; instead they were just staring into each other's eyes. "You know you are just such a beautiful girl", riko complimented. 

"T-thanks", yoshiko shyly replied. "I see your not used to compliments". "No...I guess I'm not", she smiled. Riko then decided to do something a little brave. She grabbed yoshiko by her chin and began to lean in. "Wha-what are you doing", the girl cried. "Just close those eyes", riko said seductively. Yoshiko definitely wasn't used to these feelings; her heart was constantly pounding. And she couldn't catch her breath; so out of fear she broke away from riko. "I'm sorry, i-i have to go", she said hopping off the stool and running out the door. Riko was pretty surprised by this move; but she still had a smile on her face. "Teh,heh, I love a challenge", she muttered to herself. 

Back in yoshiko's room she was feeling totally embarrassed about what had just happened. "Oh my god, why did I just do that...why am I so freaking AWKWARD!", she yelled out. Yoshiko had really liked this girl; but because of her lack of experience with people she didn't know how to handle the situation she was in. "Ugh, I don't even want her to see my dumb face again!". She then buried herself into her pillow eventually falling asleep. Later on into the night; she was awoken by strange sounds coming from the streets. 

"Ugh, what the heck is going on", she mumbled. As she got out of bed and moved closer to the window however; she found that these were no ordinary bumps in the night. No, this sounded like a woman's screaming. "Hey, this could be the vampire!!", She gasped. She then grabbed the bag with her vamp slaying gear in it and headed out into the night. She quickly lept down the stairs; and once she made it out onto the foggy streets, she followed the piercing screams. The town was like a maze at this time of night; and she thought she was too late. But she eventually came upon a monsterous sight. 

A dark silhouette covered the body of a squealing young women. "HEY, get off of her!!", yoshiko yelled. The creature then stood up facing away from yoshiko. Seeing as how this was our hero's first mission; this tall dark figure brought fear into her heart. She knew she had been sent to kill this thing, but she didn't know if she could. "L-let her go...your dealing with me now!!!", She said drawing a wooden stake from her bag. Then, the creature began to giggle demonically; and right before our hero's eyes...it disappeared. "Wha-where did it...". At this point she didn't know what to do, it was gone in the litteral blink of an eye. 

This wasn't the case for long however, as it quickly reappeared standing face to face with the young vampire Slayer. This wasn't just shocking seeing as how she was staring death in the eyes. No, the scariest part was that she now saw the killer's true face. "Ri-riko...!!!", She gasped. "Fraid so!", Riko giggled. She then gave yoshiko a single tap; one that instantly knocked her on the ground. Riko then crawled on top of her, pinning her arms down. "Ar-are you going to k...kill me", yoshiko said now shaking. 

Seeing the fear in the girls eyes made riko feel powerful...in fact it turned her on. "Hmmm no, not just yet sweetie". "I like to play with my food". Just then, riko's eyes glowed red; and a heard of bats surrounded the girl. And just like that...she was gone. Yoshiko was now left laying motionless in the street. The woman that she risked her life to protect was fine, but what did this mean for our hero. How was she supposed to kill someone so powerful. Someone she was beginning to fall for. 

Chapter 2 is in the works!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like if you enjoyed.


	2. The search.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiko has a sort of break down, but kanan refuses to let her drop this mission. She then decides to resume her search for riko.

As our story continues yoshiko is still in the street feeling pretty shaken up. "I-i can't freaking believe this!!". "The killer was riko the whole TIME!!!", yoshiko yelled. Out of the blue however, she saw that policemen were staring to move onto the scene. "Crap...I gotta go". Yoshiko then used the darkness as her Ally; and retreated to her room. Once she was settled in; she began to reflect on everything that had happened."Ugh, what am I going to doooooo!!", She whined. 

Then at that moment, her phone began to ring with a familiar number. "Ahhhhh, she had to call at a time like this!!?". Sure yoshiko could've just ignored kanan's call. She knew better though, as kanan probably would've sent an army of soldiers thinking something bad had happened to her. "Hello", the girl reluctantly answered. "How are things", kanan asked. "Well....". Yoshiko then clinched her fist; almost brought to tears thinking of everything that had happened. She then decided that she couldn't hold it all in anymore. 

"I... can't do this, I'm not ready", she cried. "Wha...". "This is way to hard, I wanna come home". "I'm not freaking good at all this!!", She admitted. "Yoshiko slow down, and tell me what's going on", kanan said now feeling really worried. Now having said so much already; yoshiko just decided to tell kanan everything that had been going on. Leaving out the part about her and a vampire having feelings for each other of course. 

After hearing all this kanan could tell that yoshiko was a bit too green. But she still didn't want her to give up and come home feeling like a coward. So she decided to give her student a good pep talk. "Ugh yoshiko, you have to stay focused dammit". "You know who your target is...now just take her out!!", Kanan yelled. "I'm trying, I really really am", the girl sobbed. "Well then stop trying and just get it done!". "Are you really gonna let your first mission get the best of you...how would that make you look to the rest of us", kanan growled. 

Yoshiko then thought of going back empty handed and all her peers laughing at her. She usually wouldn't care; but now for some reason this made a fire start to boil in her belly. She then stood up and wiped her crying eyes. "You know what kanan, your right!". "If I came back now, you guys would probably make me pack my bags and leave the group", she bellowed. "Possibility", kanan whispered. "Then I won't". "I-i'll keep fighting and kill this brat!!", Yoshiko exclaimed. "Heck yeah that's what I wanna hear, now get out there and bring us her head", kanan smiled. "Alright, call you back soon", yoshiko said before hanging up the phone. 

The now blood hungry girl went to her gear bag and armed herself to the teeth. She had stakes (wooden and medal), a big u.v light, and of course a neck gaurd to shield her from bites. She then said a quick prayer and exited her room back into the night. After a small climb she now stood at the roof of the hotel room she was staying at. And with one look at the village, uttered a fierce statement. "I'm coming for you RIKO!!". The angry girl then searched the small town top to bottom. She looked in every alleyway, the bar, the small market they had, and the cemetery of course. 

Things went like this over the next couple of days. Yoshiko waited until night time and flipped the town upside down looking for riko. Her efforts were for not, as she found nothing. Then one night, late after she had just finished a search. She entered her room feeling pretty annoyed. "Man, where could she be!?". "Could she have left town". "No that doesn't seem right, she was way to confident to do that". She then sat at the edge of her bed and thought. At that moment though, a familiar ringtone emanated from her pocket. "(Sigh), kanan", she said looking at her phone screen. She then went to hit the answer button. 

As she did however, a dark figure started to manifest behind her. It's long arms reaching out holding a single rag. "Hell-", yoshiko attempted to answer. Before she could though, the rag covered her mouth instantly putting her to sleep. Her phone then dropped to the floor, as the slender arms drug her into a black Portal. "Hello, hello, yoshiko what's wrong...ANSWER ME!!!", kanan yelled. It was to late though, as yoshiko was gone. 

She was out for a pretty good while, and when she awoke she found herself in a pretty...odd situation. She was chained down to a table; and as she looked around she saw crosses and stained glass windows. "Wha, where the heck am I!!", She struggled. Then she began to hear foot steps from the other end of the building. "This used to be a house of God...but now it's one of my playgrounds", a familiar voice answered. Ugh, riko...let me go RIGHT NOW!!", yoshiko yelled. "Just shut up", riko said coming and taking a seat next to her. 

This was a pretty weird scene as yoshiko could tell that riko wasn't being her usual self. In fact, she seemed like she was sad about something. "14", she muttered. "What!!", Yoshiko replied. "I've killed 14 women...and have had a damn good time doing it". "But for some reason...I can't kill you", riko sighed. "What do you mean", yoshiko said now feeling really confused. Riko then stood up and leaned over the restrained girl. "I tried to EAT you!". "But I couldn't", the girl spoke softly. As yoshiko saw her face; she was surprised to see that it looked like she had been crying. "What's wrong with you", yoshiko said feeling a bit scared. "I was going to rip your throat out, and drink every last drop of crimson inside of you". "I was going to send you into the after life by my...hand". "But I couldn't and I don't know why", she growled. 

"I'm...sorry", yoshiko said in a confused tone. Riko then gripped the chains; and with one pull freed yoshiko from them. "Go", the girl said. "But why!!". "I said GO!", riko yelled as her eyes turned red. Yoshiko then hopped off the table, and walked straight past the girl and out the door. As yoshiko stood out in the night, she didn't know how to feel. "Riko had me right where she wanted me". "Why didn't she kill me", the girl thought to herself. "What was wrong with her". At this point she didn't understand anything that was going on. The only thing she knew was that she wasn't dead yet. 

A few minutes had passed and she had made it back to her room. As she was about to enter it, she noticed something...off. The window that she usually used for entry was left open. She knew she didn't leave it like this. "Hmph, maybe she sent someone else to finish the job for her", the Slayer said gripping one of her stakes. She then entered the room using extra caution. To her surprise however, it was completely empty. There was no one in this room but her and her mind. At least that's what she thought. "Yoshiko", a voice called out. "Ahhhhh", our girl yelled as she looked for someone to stab. 

A figure then grabbed disarmed her and threw her to the ground using some expert cqc. "Hey, what's going on!!". "Calm down, it's me", the voice said sternly. Yoshiko then looked to see her fearless leader kanan standing before her. "K-k...kanan, what the hell are you doing here", yoshiko said feeling a wave of shock rush over her. "Why do you think, I wanna know what happened to you", the baddest Slayer of them all asked. "Ehh, well...she kidnapped me". "But she didn't kill me for some reason...she had me right where she wanted me too", yoshiko said still confused. 

"She's just playing games with you, that's why I'm here". "Huh!!". "You've done good, but I'm going to finish her off". "I don't wanna lose you", kanan said in a sincere tone. Yoshiko felt a little bad that she needed this extra help; but it's not like she could stop someone as skilled as kanan. She was the freaking captain Levi of vampire Slayers after all!! Yoshiko didn't know what to think about her riko situation though...after all, she didn't think riko was that bad. 

Meanwhile riko was sitting in one of her hideouts just finishing up dinner time with a pretty young thing. "Awww yoshiko...you are indeed a strange enigma". "One that makes me feel new things that I never have before". "Ugh, what is it about her", riko questioned. She then wiped the blood from her mouth; and went over to the window. "I know your out there Slayer; and I will see you again". 

What will these girls do about there feelings for each other, and how will things progress with another Slayer thrown into the mix. And is it okay for two people from two totally different worlds to even have these feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, more to come. Hope everybody stays healthy out there.


	3. The legendary kanan-chan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan arrives on the scene and helps yoshiko resume her search for riko. What will happen when the vampire meets an expert Slayer.

As the scene opens up, kanan and yoshiko are readying their loadouts. She couldn't help but watch as kanan was carefully picking each weapon she wanted. This was truly a master at her craft. Yoshiko knew she was worlds apart from this girls skill. After they finished kanan stood up and gave yoshiko a serious look. "Watch your own back out there". "Just because I'm with you doesn't mean you don't need to be on gaurd". "Hmmm yes ma'am", yoshiko nodded. 

The two then exited their temporary home and began the search. As they ripped the small town apart; yoshiko couldn't help but notice how ameturish she was compared to kanan. She was so focused and intricate in everything she did. The way she moved, searched, questioned the villagers; It really impressed her pupil. Unfortunately though after hours of searching; nothing was found. It was as if there had never been a blood sucker there in the first place. Kanan then stopped on a roof top and looked at yoshiko. "Does she usually hide like this", kanan asked. "Yeah, she gets pretty annoying", yoshiko pouted. "Well I'm not going to play her games; let's end things for tonight", kanan sighed. "Uhhh, yes ma'am". 

"I don't like this anymore than you do; but you have to be patient when hunting", kanan lectured. Back at the room the two girls started getting ready for bed. "So uhhh, where are you sleeping tonight", yoshiko asked. "I don't care; but I'm getting a bath first", kanan said unbuttoning her shirt and taking everything off. At that moment yoshiko was putting up weapons when she got to see her naked masters hot bod. "Holy crap... kanan's STACKED!!", Yoshiko said getting a nose bleed. Kanan then looked over and couldn't help but notice her pupils perverted look. "Something wrong", kanan blushed. 

Yoshiko didn't reply quickly however as she was too lost in kanan's big dolphins. "Huh, no... it's nothing", the girl said covering her face. Kanan then rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom; meanwhile yoshiko couldn't get the angelic image of nude kanan out her head. "Awww man, theirs cute girls around every corner these days!", She giggled. That night as they slept (kanan on the bed and yoshiko on the floor) she felt really weird about her situation. She wished that she and kanan didn't have to hurt riko. But she knew that was non negotiable; there was no way kanan was gonna let the killer go. 

The next day the duo planned and talked about the mission. Yoshiko shared what she knew about riko as the two had tea. Soon though the sun went down and the evening turned to night. It was time for the two to resume the search once more. "Alright, you got everything ready", kanan asked. "Yes ma'am, ready for anything", yoshiko saluted. The two then headed out into the town. "Alright, I don't wanna go back empty handed tonight". "Let's get this wench", kanan smiled. The search wasn't fruitful however; as everything was once again coming up...empty. They searched the town, alleyways, everything...but no riko. 

Finally they took a break atop a building; where yoshiko began to vent some of her frustrations. "Oh my god...where the hell is she", she yelled. "Calm down, it can't be helped". "Well, I'm just tired of all this", our hero whined. At that moment though, kanan switched her gaze from her pupil to something else. "Huh, what's wrong", yoshiko noticed. "Heh, speak of the devil". Kanan then drew a classic wooden stake and threw it into a nearby alleyway. A hand then reached out of the shadows and caught the slayers weapon. 

"Ooooh, that was a close one; that could've killed me", the being said playfully. "Hey yoshiko...I assume this is her", kanan smiled. As yoshiko watched the red head emerge from the shadows; she felt a bit star struck for some reason. "Uhh yeah th...this is her", she stuttered. "Alright then, riko was it". "It's time to pay for the lives you've taken", kanan said with eyes like a devil. "Hmph, your pretty cute". "I guess I can wrap you up for tomorrow since I've already ate", riko giggled. Then, like a lightning bolt; riko charged at kanan.

Yoshiko was feeling pretty scared at this point since she knew a little about riko. Kanan however was cool as a cucumber. With one step to the left; she dodged riko. She then grabbed riko by the hand and using inhuman strength; she slammed her up against the chimney. "Gak!!", Riko then got the wind knocked out of her. And before she could recover; kanan already had a stake heading for her chest. Riko then (despite probably having a broken rib or two) used her vampire speed to get out the way. 

"Huff, huff, your pretty tough...huff, for a human", riko said gripping her chest. Kanan didn't talk though, instead she threw a stake aiming for the girls head. "Whoa, not a big talker huh", riko said moving her head and dodging the weapon. As the two battled yoshiko was pretty worried for riko; as kanan was definitely getting the better of her. Every move that riko did, kanan seemed to have an even stronger attack for her. Then before she knew it, riko was on one knee. "Huff, stupid human...where did you even come from", riko huffed. Then still not saying a word, kanan rushed her and pinned her to the ground. 

Yoshiko watched as her master drew a metal stake and went to finish her target off. Yoshiko didn't know what to do...riko was really about to die in front of her. "See you in hell demon", kanan said before going for the final blow. W-WAAAIIITTT", Yoshiko yelled. The two enemies then looked on at the girl with confused looks. "What!!", kanan said in an annoyed tone. "Y-you don't have to kill her", yoshiko cried. "What are you talking about". "Why do we have to fight...she's not that bad", the girl attempted to reason. 

Kanan looked at her with a confused look; but quickly snapped out of it to finish her job. "I don't have time for this". She then resumed to plunge the stake through riko's heart. "N-NOOOOO!!", yoshiko screamed. She then charged onto kanan knocking her off of riko. "Yoshiko, what the hell are you doing!". "I-i can't let you kill her". "Why not!". "Be... because I think I love her!", The girl yelled. Kanan was shocked to hear this; as loving a demon like riko was forbidden. Yoshiko then stood in front of riko blocking her from kanan. "Riko, I'll handle her...you get out of here", she said staring kanan down. 

"You seriously gonna do this yoshiko..after everything I've done for you!". "I-it's not like I want too". Our hero then charged at her former teacher. Kanan didn't want to fight this girl; but since she was attacking her she had no choice but to fight back. She quickly kneed yoshiko in the stomach and disarmed her. Now that she was out; she switched her gaze back to riko. Whom was currently sitting in the corner still feeling shocked by yoshiko's actions. "You know I was going to kill you but". "Things are a bit to... complicated right now", kanan sighed. "Well I doubt your gonna be letting me go", riko growled. 

"Sorry, unfortunately I'm gonna have to take both of you in", kanan shrugged. She then jabbed riko in the stomach; instantly knocking her out. Now that both girls were down kanan pulled her phone out and made a call to HQ. "Hey, I'm gonna need a transport, you know my location right". "Okay thanks, we'll be waiting". After she hung up; she took one look to the night sky and sighed. "Freaking idiot!". 

After what seemed like an eternity later; yoshiko was finally coming too. Except something was off. She found herself in a brightly lit room; with a bulletproof glass wall separating her from the outside. "Wh-where am I", she said rubbing her head. "(Gasp) and where's riko and kanan". Just then however, she heard foot steps coming from down the hallway. "H-hey, who's there...what's going on", yoshiko yelled. "Oh yoshiko, you've really got yourself into a pickle this time", a small voice squeaked. 

"Ugh ruby", yoshiko gasped as the red headed Loli approached her cell. "Yeah, I came to check on you", the small girl blushed. "You've gotta tell me what's going on", yoshiko said slamming her hand on the cell door. This made ruby jump back and use her signature "PIGI!!!". "Umm well, kanan said...she said". "Ugh, will you just spit it out already", yoshiko interrupted. "Hmmm, she said that you betrayed us", ruby cried. "Be-betrayed, no it's not like that". "It's just...". "Where's riko", she said changing the subject. "Sh-she's in another cell". "What are they gonna do to us", yoshiko asked. "I-i don't know", ruby spoke softly. 

Yoshiko then gave her evil eyes and said. "Don't lie to me!". "Uhhh okay, she said that riko's going to be executed". "A-and you...your gonna be the one to do it", ruby cried. "Wha-me...no". Yoshiko was blown back by this discovery. How could she kill the girl she had fallen for, but then again how could she defy kanan's orders. "Theirs no way I'd kill riko", Yoshiko yelled. Ruby then jumped back and began to sob again. "D-don't get mad at me, I'm just repeating what I heard". Yoshiko then saw Ruby's sad face; and toned her anger down. 

"Look ruby, I'm sorry... I've just been through a lot lately", yoshiko sighed. "It's okay, but I just want you to know". "I don't care who's side your on, your still my friend", she smiled. Yoshiko then placed her hand on the glass wall; and ruby did the same. "Thanks ruby...that means a lot", the girl smiled. "Well, I better get back before onee-chan gets mad at me", ruby giggled. "Okay... thanks for coming". Ruby then began to walk off, but she suddenly stopped and turned back to her friend. "Hey yoshiko...I believe in you okay", ruby smiled. Yoshiko then smiled and nodded at her friend.

The girl then layed back in her bed; and drifted off for the night. (it's not like she had anything else to do in a jail cell.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's been enjoying this, the final chapters coming soon. Stay healthy.


	4. Escape and conclusion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiko hears that she must execute riko, forcing her to make a decision that could forever change her life.

As yoshiko lied in her cell, she dreamed a sweet dream. One where she, riko, and kanan were sitting at a table. They were having coffee together and talking about life. There was no fighting no bloodsucking...just peace.This wishful dream was soon interrupted however; as she heard a familiar voice call out to her. "Tsukishima...get up", it echoed sternly. She then awoke to see two of her least favorite people standing before her. One was her master kanan; and the other was the elegant but deadly dia Kurosawa. 

She was dressed in traditional Japanese style and wore a purple kimono. And by her side, hung a razor sharp katana. "How's it going traitor", kanan frowned. "Just tell me what you want, I'm sure this isn't a friendly visit", yoshiko said in no mood to talk. "I just wanted to inform you that in a few hours you will be brought to the gallows". "There you will execute riko in front of all your Slayer brethren", kanan stated. "And if I refuse!!". "Then I will take pleasure in dispatching both of you", dia stepped in. After hearing this yoshiko had nothing else to say; she just went and sat back on her bed. "If you don't have any questions, then we'll see you then", kanan said as she and dia took their leave. 

As yoshiko sat there she thought, thought of some way everyone could make it out of this without bloodshed. It seemed like an eternity of being lost in her mind; and when she found her way out. She only found one conclusion. She then clinched her fist; and said a small prayer. A couple hours later, two gaurds stood outside of her cell. "Yoshiko tsukishima... it's time", they said. They then restrained the girl and put two swords to her neck. "Now walk", one of them demanded. These gaurds weren't exactly the nicest people around; so she just went along with their orders quietly. 

They led the girl through many halls that she had once roamed herself. She saw so many familiar thing's and spots; but this place was no longer her home...it was a prison. Soon the two led her through a small hallway that was lined with the statues of famous Slayer's. At the end, there was a red curtain. As they walked through they entered into a small roofless arena. It was filled with yoshiko's old Slayer peers. She could feel the disgust they had for her filling the air. She could hear them yelling slurs and insults at her...it was like she was never their friend to begin with. 

The gaurds then removed her shackles and stepped away from her. At that moment kanan and dia joined her in front of everyone. Dia whom was holding a small scroll; stepped forward and began to read aloud. "Yoshiko tsukishima, you've been brought here today with the charges of treason and attacking a high ranking officer". "Normally you would be beheaded, but by the grace of your teacher kanan". "You've been given a chance to redeem yourself". At that moment the same two gaurds walked a calm looking riko out to meet them. Yoshiko was amazed to see that she was completely calm. It's like she wasn't bothered by being in a room full of professional vampire Slayer's. 

Dia then walked up to our hero with her blade drawn. "Kill this animal, and all your sins will be forgiven", the girl said handing yoshiko the sword. Yoshiko wanted to shove the weapon right back into her face; but that would've just ruined her plan. So she gripped the blade tightly; and prayed. Meanwhile riko new the girl was planning something, so she tried to put a stop to it. "Hey yoshiko!", She called out. At that moment all of the Slayer's in the crowd erupted upon hearing riko's voice. They began to holler hateful slurs and death threats after the girl had only spoken two words. "Yeah, what is it", yoshiko had to say raising her voice a bit. 

"I want you to kill me", the girl said in all seriousness. "B-but I...". "Quiet...I want you to kill me and get back to living your life". Riko then began to get emotional as she continued. "I know we have feelings for each other; and in another life, I would've loved to be with you". "But there isn't going to be a happy ending for us". "So please...just kill me so there can be one for you", she said with tears now trickling down her face. Her words left Yoshiko shocked; she heard what riko was saying. A room full of Slayer's; kanan and dia standing so close to them. There probably wasn't a way out of this one. So yoshiko did the most logical thing, and began to walk towards her love with the blade. 

Step by step she quaked in her boots; and eventually she stood before the demoness. "Take her advice yoshiko, end this", kanan said stepping behind her. Our hero then gritted her teeth; and did what she had to do. She quickly made a 360 turn and aimed the katana at kanan's neck. "Yoshiko, what the hell are you doing", kanan fumed. "Consider this my resignation", the girl smiled. Just then however, dia and the two gaurds attempted to rush yoshiko. "Stay back...or I'll cut her head off!!". "You wouldn't", dia growled. "Heh, try me", yoshiko barked back. 

She then looked to riko and grinned. "You should get out of here". At that moment riko stood frozen. She couldn't believe that this goofy girl was doing all of this...for her. She was utterly awestruck by the girls bravery. So without further hesitation, she snapped her fingers. Soon after she did, an army of vampire bats filled the arena. They flew into the crowd confusing the Slayer's. Then they engulfed riko into their swarm. "You'd better not be far behind me", the girl said disappearing into the creatures. 

Yoshiko could hear her peers yelling. "After her!!". "Stop that monster!!". But thankfully riko was gone. Yoshiko however, was still in a pretty tough pickle. So she dropped dia's blade and did the best thing she could think of. Running like hell!!! Using the confusion to her advantage, she ran as fast as she could. Unfortunately for her though, one person still had eyes on her. Meanwhile our girl ran, ran, and ran some more. Through every crooked hall, through every door of the Slayer's HQ. Using only her motivation and love to see riko again as her fuel. Eventually she was able to see the door that led outside. "Heh, I can't believe it...I actually made it", she thought to herself. Unfortunately for her though, this wasn't going to be her happy ending. 

As she pushed through to the outside world; a familiar foe appeared to block her path. "That's far enough yoshiko", the voice said ending her happy mood. "Ugh kanan, why can't you just leave us alone!!", the girl yelled. "I'm sorry, I just can't do that". "But I do have a question for you". "Wh-what is it", yoshiko said with a nervous sweat on her forehead. "I just wanna know why...why did you let everything go this far over her". Yoshiko then looked kanan dead in the eye and said. "It's because.... because...we love each other!", The girl cried out. "We talked and saw that we had a lot in common...we bonded". "And now I don't wanna leave her side ever again", the girl smiled. 

"And throwing all of us away for a killer was worth it to you", kanan asked. "I wish I didn't have to, but I knew you'd never accept us". Now seeing that yoshiko's mind was made up, kanan just dropped her head. "I see...very well then you've made your choice". She then gripped her blade and assumed her stance. Meanwhile yoshiko was frozen stiff; and had nothing to defend herself with. Surely this was going to be the end of her. Kanan then charged at her apprentice full force, aiming her sword at yoshiko's neck. 

Amazingly though, as kanan's technique was finished; our hero's head was still on her body. "Wha-huh!", Yoshiko gasped. "Uh-oh, looks like I missed". "Awww geeze and I don't see yoshiko anymore either...oh well", kanan shrugged. She then threw her arms up and casually started walking away. Our hero was in disbelief by her actions; was she really letting her go! Yoshiko then gave kanan a smile, and said. "Thank you, I won't forget this!". She then ran into the evening sun... happily ready to start her new life. 

1 month later we come to a quaint looking house on the outskirts of a village. Inside a very nervous girl is carefully readying a delicious looking cake. Something about this treat, is a bit different however. As instead of candles; a beautiful diamond ring is sitting atop it. Meanwhile sitting in the kitchen is a happy and smiling red head. Patiently waiting for her lover to surprise her with the special treat. Soon, after making sure everything was perfect; she nods and smiles. "Okay riko...here I come!!", The girl yelled. This was truly a forbidden love story...one that ended happily ever after.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this little tale, please kudos if you did!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos if you enjoyed, I think this is going to be a cool little series. I also think I'm getting really good at writing yoha/riko fics.


End file.
